


Adventures of Flense the Gay Snekboi

by SenselessVirus



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Codex (XCOM), Cum Bath, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Futanari, Gangbang, Gay, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Small Penis Humliation, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, Viper (XCOM) - Freeform, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessVirus/pseuds/SenselessVirus
Summary: Commission by Anon of a femboy viper from XCOM: Chimera Squad has his fantasy of being a sissy slut found out by Torque (who's a futa because shut up) so she decides to become his mistress and help him be the best scaly cockwhore he can be with the help of Dr. Vahlen (also futa), the power of future science and leftover genetherapy tech from XCOM 2.NOTE: The slur "faggot" is used multiple times as part of dirty talk to sexually humiliate and arouse the character, in no way does it reflect any real world views toward homosexuality. There is also mention of the "BBC/Big Black Cock" fetish which is popular in the sissy fetish communities.Remember, this is a work of FICTION about a gay alien snake who loves dick in a "everything relates to porn" setting. Everyone of every race and sexuality is valid and worthy of respect, nothing in this story is in no way meant to reflect real world views or opinions.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Torque/Original Male Character, Torque/Original Male Character/Dr. Vahlen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Jerking it in the Vents

Flense slithered through the air vents of the XCOM base, his home of five years now since the Elders were defeated. The tan and cream viper was lucky; he had been the runt of his egg clutch being a full head and a half shorter than his kin, 5’ 5” when resting upright, with barely functioning venom glands and a measly 2.7 inch dick and 4.5cm balls. The only real positive physical features he could say he had was his skill at recon sniping, a thicker than average tongue, a boyish chest and well-toned buttocks… though the last one didn’t help much since it was accentuated by his soft supple thigh. _‘Almost there, I should have about 2 minutes to get in place before they’re back.’_ He thought as he picked up the pace, almost gliding around corners and through alcoves before slowing down to a stop as he reached the vent in the biped locker room. He contorted his noodle-like body into a sort of sitting/laying position so he had easy masturbation access to his cock, peeping through the vent slits at the sectoids and hybrids left the room. Flense didn’t have anything against psionics, it was just the sectoids had weird penises akin to ducks while hybrid’s were too varied with no uniform shape. He began stroking his genital slit to coax his small hard-on out as the heavy hitters stomped their way in: Mutons. Now there was a dick worth fapping over, each muscular brute was hefting a human-like hole wrecker over a foot in length when hard with a bulbous knot at the base that inflates to 8cm to ensure the pints of semen impregnates whatever hole they’re plowing, male or female. 

The futa berserkers were even hotter, hyper-alpha statues of meat with even huger cocks and nuts that needed... no, **_demanded_ ** worship by failures of masculinity like him. He immediately began stroking his micropenis as soon as it slid out, fantasizing about having their mammoth dongs ravaging his holes. When the war ended Flense had tons of free time which he used browsing old internet archives, eventually leading to his sexual awakening when he discovered sissy porn for the first time. Something about a male becoming an exaggerated picture of ultra-femininity, keeping his cock locked away forever and serving real dicks either male or futa spoke to the very core of his being. He longed for a chance to be turned into a master or mistress’ sissy fuckdoll, to have his virginity taken while dressed to the nines in frills before pledging to be their huge cock’s cumdump forever. Now that the mutons had started disrobing he leaned closer to get a better look at them, idly tracing circles across the head of his penis. He spotted Axiom, one of Chimera Squad’s elites but didn’t pay him much attention. The breaker may be a star in the field but his junk was lacking, only packing a 12.3 incher with an kiwi sized sack. Flense was what was known as a “size queen” in fetish circles. He only cared about big dicks that he could imagine stretching his unspoiled ass to the limit, something that would mold it to the shape so he would always feel an aching for it in the back of his mind. He began to daydream as he slowly jerked his penis, imagining being at crotch level of a muton alpha, slurping on his massive dick while using his prehensile tongue to clean the musky sweat from his enormous balls churning with baby batter. 

he would fill his stomach with his sticky jizz and he would thank him for it before lying back to let him pound his asshole, his still hard erection causing his belly to bulge with each thrust. He had to actually stop and calm down to avoid blowing his load right there, after all the main event hadn’t even started yet. The mutons were filing out now and his favorite group was coming in now: baseline humans of all types. Because the archive of sissy porn had made him a bit bias towards them, having browsed through thousands of pictures, vids and stories of limp-wristed faggots in panties gagging on big black cock which was apparently the dick of choice back then. If they were BBC lovers then he was a BMC/BHC lover, aching to give both muton and human cocks the appreciation they deserved. 

He fell into another daydream as he watched Blueblood and the others free their beautiful penises from the confines of their boxers. Oh how he wished to be discovered, accidently falling from his hiding place and calling him degrading names for being such a pervert. They would decide that if he wanted to see dick so bad they would give him an eyeful. They’d tie him down to locker benches(which he could easily slip out of but why would he?) and pull a train on him, roughly pounding both holes full of cum while he used his hands to get any spent members back to full mast. They’d finish by painting his scales alabaster white with their semen before forcing him to walk back to the viper dorms naked save for his sticky coating. Oh the shame would feel so good, it would be like a plasma furnace in his chest everytime he passed another XCOM member. If they asked what happened or if he was alright he’d simply do a faux curtsy, shaking his useless cocklette back and forth before answering “Don’t concern yourself with me sir/madam, this pathetic sissy slut has just fulfilled her duty as a holster for cock. The jizzbath I’ve received is proof of that.” The idea of that was enough to send Flense over the edge, causing his body shudder with orgasmic bliss. Unfortunately because of his lacking equipment his tiny dick didn’t shoot out any sperm ropes, instead all his balls were able to squeeze out were a few droplets. This was more proof of why he should be made into a sissy, he couldn’t even cum properly. He began crawling his way back to his entrypoint, his twitching dick leaving a trail of sperm droplets in the vent. He had to be careful getting out of the vent, not wanting to knock anything over or smack his still sensitive member on anything. _‘Good, looks like no one’s in the dorms. Now to get clothes…’_ He thought to himself as he looked around and slithered around the corner lockers to his… Only to run face first into the bosom of agent Torque, his viper superior officer.


	2. Caught

“A-Agent Torque! Sorry about that, I uh, wasn’t wasn’t looking where I was going. I-if you’ll excuse me…” Flense stammered as he quickly tried to hide his still dribbling erection with his hands and walk by. With the speed of a whip cracking Torque darted to block him and then again when he tried to go around, each attempt to get by instantly stopped. “Enjoy your little gay jerk off session Flense?” she asked sarcastically. “W-what? I don’t know wha-” he began before she cut him off “Oh stop lying, it’s pathetic… well more pathetic than your micropenis. I’ve known you’ve been doing this for some time now.” Torque said, folding her arms across her chest and raising herself to her full height to appear more threatening. “Did you think no one would notice you leaving a sperm trail in the vents? You know we taste the air with our tongues, I picked up your flavor within the first few days of this. You were pretty thorough at washing off afterward but you got more… I want to say ‘brave’ but ‘sloppy’ seems more appropriate. You began to reek of horniness, the scent from the vents lined up with whenever you had free time so I decided to keep tabs on you. And what did I find?” Torque slowly slinked forward, corralling the effeminate viper until he was stuck in a corner. “A scaly faggot who spends all his free time browsing through sissy porn and peeping on sweaty well-hung dicks, wanking his little dicky to more virile males and futanari wishing they’d use him as a snake fleshlight.” She spat out in an accusatory tone. “What?! That’s crazy, I’m not gay and I don’t know what this ‘sissy’ thing is! I’ve got a girlfriend even!” he protested as he pressed against the wall. He was lying through his fangs, there wasn’t a single straight thing about him. In fact the combination of being discovered and Torque’s belittling speech had sent his little walnuts into overdrive, the dripping becoming a slow trickle that had coated both his palms in the sticky white fluid now. “Oh really?” The white viper asked sarcastically before her arm darted out, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. “Then how do you explain  **_THIS?_ ** Did you think I couldn’t smell you creaming your jeans even harder than in the vents because I was talking down to you? You’ve been caught literally white-handed.” Torque said with a little chuckle, cutting him off again before he could even attempt to defend himself. “Besides, even if your cocklette wasn’t telling the truth, the fact I found this in your locker proves you're probably the gayest little snake in all of XCOM.” She reached into a pouch on her tactical vest and retrieved a small vidplayer and hit play. Trashy music began playing as a title card up that said ‘Sissy Sandra vol. XVII: A BBC Gangbang For Every Day Of Black History Month’ before fading into a femmine man with heavy makeup on and wearing a frilly hot pink dress and stockings appeared on screen pounding his ass with a dildo while his chastity caged dick bounced impotently back and forth. It was Flense’s favorite video of the collection he had built, he had masturbated to it more than 20 times and always came multiple times. He struggled both to try and free his hands and come up with an excuse to keep the lie alive, but eventually gave up. Vipers could make their way through some tight spaces but there was no way to squirm out of this. 

“I’m a scalie faggot …” 

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it, you’ll have to speak up.” She said, turning off the vidplayer and craning her neck in a faux attempt to hear better. “I said I’M A SCALIE FAGGOT!” he almost yelled, startling Torque enough to release his pinned hands. “There, happy?! Is that what you wanted to hear? That I’m a homo viper that wishes he was feminized into a big titted sissy snake whose only job was to service fat cocks instead of being 3rd rotation backup recon? The whole ‘I have a girlfriend’ line was a lie! I haven’t even had sex, I’m just a pathetic virgin nobody who knows what he wants but is too afraid to get it.” Flense finished his rant, slumping down to the floor into a sitting position akin to how humans sit cross-legged. “So just… just report me and get it over with. I’ll get dishonorably discharged and be out of your hair forever, just don’t torment me over it.” he said with a defeated sigh, already thinking about what new careers to look into. Torque stared at the defeated snake boy for a bit before putting the vidplayer, backing up a bit and putting her hands behind her back. “Stand at attention.” 

“What?” 

“I said, atten-hut Squaddie Flense! That’s an order!” she barked at him, drawing on her time as a drill instructor training rookies in anti-ADVENT tactics. He was flabbergasted at the sudden change in mood but due to his military training he immediately got up, moved forward 5 paces and stood at full attention as if awaiting uniform inspection. Torque circled him a couple times, looking over his body and taking mental notes before stopping in front of him. “As your superior officer I’ve decided it’d be best for your punishment to be left up to the viper sept’s matriarch.” she announced in an authoritative tone. “But ma’am…  _ You’re _ the sept matriarch.” He replied a bit confused. Torque leaned forward till her snout was almost touching his “I know…” she said through a wicked grin. “And as matriarch I’ve decided that in hopes of curbing your wanton masturbation you will act as my adjutant from this point on. This will mean mostly administrative duties over actual fieldwork, but most of it will be off the clock. You want to be a sissy? Well then prepare to spend most of your time as my cockslave squaddie, because I’m going to mould you into such a huge cumslut you’ll be guaranteed to turn heads both straight and gay. You’d like that wouldn’t you? To be turned into XCOM’s first sissy snake operative, designed and trained to take out insurgents with your tight holes and a pair of fat fucking venom sacs. You’d return from every mission so full of enemy jizz you’d look pregnant with a clutch of 24 and all while your useless little clitty is on display, locked up tight in a chastity cage since you can’t even cum properly. It’ll be frustrating at first, not being able to beat your meat whenever you want but you’ll come to love it. Your little sissy nuts will be so backed up with pathetic bitchjuice that your sack will become more sensitive than your dicky, the feeling of fabric rubbing against it sending jolts of pleasure to your caged cock but with nowhere to go the faggy sperm will just have to go home to your balls in despair. That sounds like the perfect assignment as your ‘punishment’ doesn’t it squaddie Flense?” Torque finished asking, though there was only one answer available to the male viper. His face was already bright yellow from blushing and his tongue flicked out faster and faster. “Y-yessss Mistress Torque… please turn me into your pet sissy cumdump. I want so badly to be used as an object for big strong men and futas to relieve their stress by busting fat wads of sperm in my boypussy. Any moment spent not pleasing cock is a waste of this virginal failure of masculinity’s time. I forever submit myself to your will.” He said desperately, just saying those words had made his already hard cocklette constantly twitch for attention. “Good boy, I accept your submission and the role of your Mistress. Now…” She pulled down her combat shorts and began stroking her genital slit, her cock slowly sliding out and coming to it’s full size of 9.11 inches. Torque pushed Flense down until her girldick was just above his head before giving it a couple experimental strokes and plopping it down to rest across his face. “Your Mistress’ first order: give your first blowjob so she may evaluate how much training you’ll need.” 

It was a good thing that vipers didn’t have gag reflexes, because the speed at which the snakeboi shoved it down his throat would have choked a normal human. He immediately distended his jaw enough to deepthroat all of it, even using his dexterous tongue heft Torque’s grapefruit sized nuts into his mouth as well. However now that he had her turgid member in his maw what was he supposed to do with it? The sissy vids never really showed them doing anything other than pistoning it in and out of their mouths, so what does he do while it’s in there? Before he could ponder it further his new Mistress spoke up. “I know you’re eager to find out what a real cock tastes and feels like my sissy pet, but slow down a bit.” She said before resting a hand on his head. “First, why don’t you coil your tongue around my shaft and stroking it while you suck on it?” Flense did as she instructed, using the long thich muscle to grip her dick and slowly moving it from the base to the tip while he gently sucked on the dick like those ‘candy on a stick’ treats he’d seen humans enjoy. Without prompting he used the forked end of his tongue to caress the head of her cock, teasing it in hopes of an early salty treat. Torque let out a groan of pleasure, holding the viper’s head in place as he began slowly bobbing up and down on her meat. “Good job, do it just like that sissy… now that it’s had some time to bathe in your spit take it out of your mouth so it can breath for a bit, then use your tongue to lather that drool into a messy froth so once you get your meal of jizz it can slide in your backdoor effortlessly. Make sure your hands aren’t idle either, be sure to stroke it and give some love to the balls.” Flense did his best to nod before releasing her penis from his mouth before taking a nice slow lick from nutsack to dicktip. Drawing again on what he’d seen in videos he took hold of the girthy shaft began to gently stroke it up and down, stopping to idle every now and then to plant a trail of kisses down to her balls before giving them a tentative squeeze and slurping away away at them. “You’re a natural at this pet. Nfffth… now take it back in your mouth and suck, because I’m about to give you a protein shake!” She grunted and as soon as he obeyed Torque grabbed the sides of his head and began jackhammering his tight little throat. The newly minted slut took it in stride though, going limp to allow his Mistress to use him like a fleshlight, only making sure to keep sucking and licking her cock as it slammed the back of his throat. After about 5 minutes of rough handling she trusted in one final time before she came, her balls audibly contracting as a torrent of semen filled his mouth and poured into his gullet. Flense greedily swallowed it as fast as he could but Torque’s production speed was too fast, slowly but surely a tiny white river of sticky dickmilk began to trickle down his chin to stain his shirt. It was euphoric; the taste, the texture, the smell, all of it was better than he could have ever dreamed. His dainty hands bunched up into fists as the pleasure centers in his gay little brain wracked his body with multiple orgasms so strong he felt like he might black out but stayed conscious through sheer will alone. However what he couldn’t stop was what was happening in his crotch, his sissy clitty jumping up and down like an excited dog before shooting out a single spurt of cum. To a normal male it would have been the first of many ropes but this was the culmination of everything his little beanbag could produce fired out at once. As his Mistress’ deluge of jizz began to slow Torque pulled her member free of Flense’s mouth with some effort, the snakeboi sucking on it all the while in hopes of more of the creamy treat. She tilted his face up and without prompt he opened his mouth to show he’d swallowed all of her load. “Good sissy…” she cooed, before jerking a few shots of sperm onto his face. “Rub it in. it’ll help you exfoliate and mark you as mine.” 

Flense nodded and immediately began work the cum into his scales as she aimed her cock down at his useless dick and balls next, pumping out the last of her load and coating his genital slit in white goo. “There, maybe if you’re lucky you’ll absorb some testosterone from that… though I doubt your body would even know what to do with it. Now… time for you to show your matriarch you know the proper masturbation etiquette for a sissy.” she said, giving him his next order. He finished working the jizz into his face and looked up at her confused before reaching down to jerk his micropenis. “Uh-uh!” she tutted, coiling the end of her tail around the hand and pulling it away before going to a nearby locker and retrieving something long and thick. “Not like that. A proper sissy uses their ass to masturbate. Here.“ She pulled Flense into a lying position with his head resting against her restrained tits. She placed the object in his hands, it was a 6 inch dildo based on a mythical creature known as a dragon with a slight curve and a tapered head. The ones he had weren’t as big, but not wanting to disappoint Torque he simply nodded and began to tease his butt. First he traced the ring of his boypussy with the tip before slowly sliding it in, holding his breath as he searched for his prostate. Once he had found his bitch button he began to set a tempo, sliding the silicon cock in to press on it, rotating the shaft to stimulate it before sliding it back out to tease the ring of muscle before plunging it back in. Torque watched him slowly fuck himself, offering whispers of encouragement and what a good sissy pet he was being. She idly stroked her softening member before taking the fluid coated hand and putting it under his shirt. He started to ask what she was doing but was silenced by her telling him to ‘shhh’ and continue masturbating while she began to sensually rub the spit and seed mixture into his chest before moving on to toying with his nipples. Being under such close scrutiny while doing the most intimate of acts was too much for the snakeboi, jamming the dildo to press down on his prostate as another orgasm began to wash over him. 

“Mistress I’m, I’m gonna CU-” his sentence was cut off as Torque drew him into a tender kiss, her other free hand snaking down to intertwine with the one holding the fake cock in place. He was so overwhelmed by what was happening both to his body and to his life that he began to cry as he returned the kiss, feeling safe and at peace in his Mistress’ grasp. This was right, this was perfect… it was as his very soul was singing in rapturous joy at finally being able to embrace what he truly desired for the first time in his life. Oh how he wished for this moment to never end, but as his dry orgasm finished Torque broke their kiss and pulled them back upright before giving him a pet on the head. “Excellent job my little sissy, now wipe yourself down and put on some fresh clothes. We’ve got somewhere to be.” she said, before going to her locker and changing into a sports bra and booty shorts. Flense was again confused but obeyed, taking care to wipe off any excess semen and sweat but leave just enough of the coating on his cocklette that it wouldn’t stain his fresh shorts. He decided to keep on his ruined shirt and throw on a pastel blue hoodie over it, enjoying the squelching feeling of the wet shirt rubbing his nipples. “Where are we going, Mistress Torque?” He asked and the other viper turned to give him a devious smile.   
“Why, to the doctor’s office of course! After all, I have to get my sissy pet a collar and make sure he’s had his shots don’t I?”


	3. The Power of Science

Flense couldn’t help but feel a mix of nervousness and embarrassment as the two snakes headed down the hall toward the bio-science section of the base. Every time they passed another member of XCOM his heart rate spiked, worrying they’d smell his jizz stained shirt or notice the sperm he’d worked into his scales. Luckily they only passed sectoids and mutons, both of which had a very average sense of smell compared to vipers. Every now and then Torque would stop and chat with one about something with one of them and as he stood to the side he felt like the shame was going to cause him to burn a hole through the floor. Pulling his hoodie up over his head and hiding his hands in its pockets didn’t help either, but at the very least it allowed him to hide the fact he was dick was beginning to tent the front of his shorts. Eventually they reached the gene therapy subsection and after a few twists and turns they came to an out of the way office. “Um, what are we doing here?” Flense asked before Torque silenced him and pulled him inside after her. “Herr doktor, you in? I’ve got a patient for you!” She shouted into the room. It was a large lab filled with all the most state of the art biotech, including a large genemod pod, VR simulator and other futuristic forms of treatment. Out of the corner of his eye Flense thought he saw what looked like a tiny orange fairy peeking over a counter but after blinking it was gone. Before he had time to investigate further Dr. Vahlen came out of the lab’s private washroom and went to greet his Mistress. “Ah, agent Torque. What can I do for you today?” the scientist asked. In response Torque grabbed the snakeboi by the shoulder and pulled him up next to her. “Well you see doctor, I have a problem. I discovered that squaddie Fliense here is a degenerate pervert that loves to hide in the air vents and jerk his sissy mircodick to well hung mutons and humans.” She explained, causing the viper’s cheeks to begin blushing yellow. “And like any superior officer would I’ve taken it upon myself to make sure that if he’s going to watch sissy porn and lust after giant cock he looks the part.” she continued. Vahlen studied him a bit before looking him in the eyes. “Is that so? You want to be turned into a whore for dicks to dump jizz in?” the doctor asked, somehow making the lewd question sound as normal as if she was asking for what medications he takes. Flense felt himself wilt under her clinical gaze and pulled his hoodie’s drawstring tight to hide his face before breaking the stare. “Y-yes… I want to be made into a sissy snake.” he replied, feeling like he would die from the shame of admitting it. Vahlen began circling the viper, casually raising his arms and doing other examinations while hemming and hawing to herself before stopping in front of him. “Strip.” she commanded. He started to ask why but stopped when Torque smacked him on the butt and gave him a look that said ‘no disobeying orders’. He began by slowly unzipping his bright blue hoodie before discarding it on the floor and pulling his shirt up over his head. Next he took off his shirt, the sticky feeling of the cum slick fabric peeling off his chest and tugging at his nipples making him shiver. With the hoodie gone there was no hiding the bulge in his shorts his tiny erection was making, a fact which both women took notice of. Knowing the delicious feeling of embarrassment would only get worse he pulled on the side zipper and removed the shorts, leaving him as naked as the day he was hatched, his dribbling cocklette and balls stll covered in a white sheene of his Mistress’s virile sperm. He was shivering but wasn’t sure if it was due to nervousness or cold. Dr. Vahlen continued her examination taking note of Flense’s chest and ass dimensions, opening his mouth to check his longer than average tongue before finally moving on to inspect his genitals. She wasn’t gentle in her dick inspection, instead being rather forceful and rough in turning his junk this way and that before jerking it off a couple times to see if it would increase in size. The examination overstimulated him and with a groan he came, squirting a single drop onto the doctor’s hand. She looked the waste of viper testosterone in the eyes, not with disgust but with a gaze that simply said ‘is that all? Nothing more your cock can produce?’ Flense covered his face, almost certain he was blushing so hard his head was flushed gold. Before he could apologize Torque was behind him and without so much as a warning spread his boihole and jammed her middle digit in to bully his prostate. “Mistress! I, I, AH! AHH! AAAAHHH!!” He tried to speak but his words devolved into orgasmic screams as any of his remaining willpower was shattered to splinters by her assault. He slumped back against his Mistress, physically unable to support himself as she pummeled his butt button like a prize boxer punching a speed bag. It was all he could do to reach back and grip her midsection as Torque proceeded to milk him, her free hand wrapping around his chest to press him against her and play with an erect nipple. As the dripping slowly built to an oozing stream of sissy spunk Dr. Vahlen got up and retrieved a few items, idly smelling the drop on her palm. As she grabbed an empty petri dish and a vibrator wand a sing-song voice spoke up. “Ooo you’re really gonna give it to him hard huh? Hee hee looks like ~fun~.”    
“Quiet Teacup.” the doctor replied to the voice, clearly focused on returning to her task. Flense was barely able to notice her position the dish under his cock to collect his cum before she applied the wand to his dickhead and activated it. “WAI- EEEEEP!!!” he cried as he was hit by even more stimulation. At this point his jizz was flowing like a leaky faucet, slowly but surely filing the sample dish. He had never felt this much pleasure wrack his body before, his mind could barely handle it. Finally after one long press of his prostate by Torque stars exploded behind his eyes and he passed out, his virgin brain being enveloped in blessed darkness. Though he was no longer conscious the milking continued until Vahlen had what she needed, the stimulation tainting the snakboi’s sleeping mind.   
Flense groggily awoke from his short slumber, his filthy mind having conjured dreams full of him writhing in ecstasy as he was fucked hard by dicks at the behest of his new Mistress. “*Yawn* Huh? What happened?” He asked no one in particular, his brain still a bit scrambled from having been deep-fried in pleasure. “Welcome back to the waking world my slithering sissy.” Torque replied looking down at him with a smile, the snakeboi only noticing just now that his head was resting on her coiled lap. It felt nice in a maternal way, her hand gingerly stroking his cheek while the other rested idly behind his head. It would have seemed innocent if not for the fact his vision was half obscured by her now bare tits and the taste of heady musk wafting from her genital slit reminded him he was so close to her fat balls he could almost hear them churning full of nutmilk. “It seems the stimulation of Herr Doktor’s sample collection was too much for you and you passed out. Don’t feel embarrassed though honey, I want to say you did well but that’d be a lie. Real dicks would have filled  _ five _ petri dishes in no time with a single spurt but since you’re just a  **pathetic limp-dicked virgin** it took us nearly an hour to get what she needed.” His Mistress explained in a condescending motherly tone, taking glee emphasizing the disparaging words used to describe him. “In fact, once the petri dish was full she had to throw it out and get a jar to fill because there wasn’t even a single one of your  **_widdle faggy swimmers in the whoooole thing._ ** ” While being called a virginal waste was something he expected, the fact she added childish ‘cutespeak’ to the second derogatory barb made them pierced his heart like a high caliber plasma lance, knocking the wind out of him and causing Flense to blissfully melt further into her coils. This was just the start of his new life and already it was everything he had hoped for and more, being called humiliating names and treated like a piece of meat for others to pleasure themselves with was just the tip of the degenerate iceberg.   
“I told you not to stimulate the subject anymore than necessary schlangenbrecher… I already had to attach a IV drip to combat dehydration caused by the sample collection. We’re lucky his testes are so stunted, if they hadn’t stopped producing fluid he may have been in danger.” A clinical voice said bringing him back to attention. He looked up(or rather forward) to see Dr. Vahlen and a Codex preparing some kind of a suit hanging from tubes. It’s appearance was that of a latex bodyglove with light armor plates connected by a metal exoframe, though it left areas such as the chest and crotch unarmored. “Um, what’s that?” He asked, curious about what exactly was going on. “It is a gene therapy simsuit, designed to simulate the results and help you adjust to your body’s new weight distribution, shape, movement speed, etcetera etcetera.” the doctor explained. “No I meant what is  _ that? _ ” he reiterated, this time pointing to the yellow hard-light hologram. “Oh. That is Teacup, my assistentin. I repurposed her after the war to help out around the lab with things, though with the psionic data network gone her processing power is… let us say,  _ diminished. _ ” She replied before almost as if on cue the codex blink-shifted over to the two vipers, falling about a quarter foot out of the air from the teleport next to them. “HIYA! It’s totally awesome ta meet you!! Sooo you like.. wanna be turned into a totally flamin sissy slut who lives ’n breathes yummy dick all day?? That’s like soo cool I can't wait ta help ya with it! Awww and your teeny peeny is soo totes adorbs, I know it'll look killer fab once it's locked up in a pretty pink cage. Hey speakin’ of cocks check mine out, isn’t it great??” The AI spoke a mile a minute, grabbing Flense’s still pointing hand and hyperactively shaking it while her large E cup breasts swung back and forth before standing up straight again and focusing energy on her crotch to form a 7 ½ inches schlong complete with ballsack. “TEACUP. Force override: blackjack: bad hand #305, execute now.” Vahlen said sternly, clearly not wanting to deal with the air-headed data matrix’s antics at the moment. “Fine, commencing shutdown…  _ spoilsport. _ ” Teacup said before waving to the two snakes and dissipating into netcode. With the distraction gone the doctor finished setting up the simsuit and walked over to the snakeboi’s crotch, his exhausted cocklette drooping at a flacid 1.5 inches. She produced three items from her coat, one looking similar to an oversized condom while the other two appeared to be a simple rectangle and a remote. Taking the circular part she carefully took hold of his genitals and slid them through the ring until it pressed against his crotch, the latex center stretching and vacuforming to his cock and balls like a second skin. Once the covering had taken shape she pressed a button causing the hard circular part to shrink until it was almost painfully tight, the restriction causing his shaft to press snuggly down the center of his coin purse and pushing his testes slightly to the sides of his sack. He let out a mewling whimper at the feeling of the ring pressing down on his junk, shifting uncomfortably in his Mistress’ lap as he tried to keep his hands from instinctually trying to remove the ring. “I’m surprised it took you so long to find him and bring him to me for fitting Torque, medically this would have been considered a clitoris due to it’s microscopic size. And you caught him masturbating in the air vents? Tsk-tsk such poor impulse control, honestly it’s unsuprising that someone with so little masculinity would dream of being kept as a semen slurping slut who’s self-worth was below even the lowest ranked soldier.” Vahlen said, tugging on the ring a couple of times to make sure it was secured in place. Even though this was what Flense had always dreamed of the scientist’s words made him a bit nervous. Being at the very bottom of a sexual hierarchy would mean that just about  _ anyone _ could do  _ anything _ to him, even civilians and complete strangers so long as Mistress Torque allowed it. That was what he wanted wasn’t it? For his fate to be in the hands of a more dominant, masculine person who would choose how he should live his life as a sissy slut and which virile dicks to offer his holes to… but he was still nervous about the loss of control, would he be able to stand not having the ability to fap whenever he wanted? What about the fact his mircopenis and coin purse would be on display for anyone to see at all times? As the anxiety of it all started to get to him Torque began stroking his cheek again and rubbing the top of his hood, cooing encouraging words to him about being ‘such a brave sissy for taking the first step forward’ and how it would be alright. This helped calm the snakeboi back down, his hands going instead to lay across his chest and allowing Dr. Vahlen to continue her work uninterrupted. She picked up the rectangle and placed it on top of his penis before hitting a button on the remote. Instantly the piece of pink plastic began to segment and produce feelers, stretching itself to the length of his dick before the tendrils wrapped around it in a manner similar to a hand tightly gripping it. Once it had the measure of him it deployed more tendrils until his member was cocooned snugly in them before finally two thick cables snaked out from the back and connected to the ring base locking them together into a single item. Now that it enveloped his cocklette the rectangle began to shrink back towards the base, the cocoon slowly constricting along with it. The snakeboi whined as it forced his dick to go limp faster and faster until it would only fit inside without pain while completely soft. The device sensed his micropenis being at 100% flaccidity and stopped, the fibrous cocoon forming a small opening at the tip before hardening into a plasteel covering that would stop Flense from ever being able to stimulate it again with his hands. As a final touch Vahlen took out a device and held it up to the part of the circle directly above his restrained cock and applied a barcode label. “There, one sissy snake caged and tagged as nature intended.” the doctor said as she got up and headed to her computers. “Now I already took a blood sample while you were unconscious along with the sperm sample so if you’ll put on the simsuit we can begin the VR simulation of how exactly the gene therapy will change your physical appearance into the perfect viper sissy whore.” She continued motioned to the prepared suit as she began typing. Torque and her new boytoy got up, Flense turning his lower body to cause the chastity cage to swing back and forth a couple times before she cupped his latex-coated coin purse from behind him and gave the nuts a tentative squeeze. “I hope you enjoyed those mind-blowing sissy squirts earlier because you won’t be doing anymore without my express permission. Though with how you’ve taken to this like a fish to water, I’m sure you’ll come to enjoy the sensation of your blue balls as they ache to release the watery jizz churning inside.” She whispered to him before slithering past to where the suit was. The snakeboi gulped, his heart pounding at the idea of his nuts becoming overly sensitive to point that even a light stroke could cause them to begin dribbling precum but without his owner’s say so no amount of prostate pounding, mind wrecking anal sex would give him release. He nodded nervously before joining her at the suit, it’s back opening to allow him to slide his lower half in first before putting his arms and neck through the upper torso’s sleeves. Once situated in it Vahlen hit a switch at the console and the simsuit shrunk to fit his smaller frame more tightly, the chest and lower torso areas squeezing against him. His cage poked out through the only other hole in the suit, the hot pink of the plasteel contrasting with the deep green of the gel padding. While Flense eyed the contraption his Mistress went and retrieved a blocky serpentine helmet dotted with cables. It was a simple design made to fit his species and interface with the suit, basically just a blocky visor connected to a dome with inlaid circuit mesh that attaches to the neck sleeve.”Furl your hood up.” Torque ordered and he obeyed, flattening the skin flaps against his neck as she slipped the baggy part over his head, shrouding his vision in darkness. After some ruffling he felt the metal of the helmet’s top touch his head and the visor pressed into place in front of his eyes before she fastened the mesh to the suit and adjusted some straps to keep it steady. “There, you can unfurl sweetie.” She said before he heard a click and the visor lit up, transmitting it’s camera feed of the room so he could see again. As instructed he unfurled his hood again, the loose cloth allowing it to stretch to an almost exact fit. “Aww, Look at you! The  **little python pansy** is all dressed up, almost like he’s a  _ real soldier. _ If only you didn’t have your  **teeny tiny clitty cage** out on full display you’d truly look the part instead of like some sissy hooker engaging in crossplay to catch the eyes of all the dirty perverts at a convention. Hmm... that actually sounds like a fun idea, parading you around dressed up as holo-vid characters for people to take lewd pictures of. I’ll have to remember it for later, for now my  **babydicked semen slurper** why don’t we get some snapshots? Come on, make a finger gun and strike a pose like one of those female secret agents from those old movies Blueblood would play in the rec room!” She cooed to the snakeboi, gushing over his appearance like a mother whose child was about to get school pictures taken. She pulled out her smartphone and activated the camera application, taking a few shots before he started doing the embarrassing poses. It was a good thing the helmet hid his face because at this point he was certain all the yellow blood in his body was flushing his head neon yellow. “That’s enough teasing Drehmoment, I’d rather get on with this so I don’t end up working all night if you’re so insistent that the first treatment be tomorrow evening.” Vahlen Interrupted, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. At the mention of gene therapy starting so soon Flense began to feel anxious, he had seen the slurry the Elder’s had used to augment other races such as the sectoids. The thought sent a shiver down his spine but he was confident that XCOM’s treatments wouldn’t be as invasive as altering his DNA, just his physical appearance. He slithered over to the glassy floor that would simulate his environment, the blue panels being able to rise and reconfigure to create hard surfaces and furniture. “And program… START!” the doctor said, throwing a switch that caused the feed to his goggles shut off and enshroud him in darkness. It lasted what felt like ages, standing there without any sensory input before he began hearing the voice of his Mistress and the scientist pipe into the helmet’s speakers. “So what sort of area should we project him in while figuring out what changes to make?”

“Hmmm, I know! So there’s this really old image of a chick on a...” Torque’s voice trailed off as she whispered something to Vahlen. “I see... that should be simple enough to implement. Subject please stay still, reconfiguring now.” She said as the ground began to shift and raise him into what felt like some form of seat. The snakeboi allowed him to go limp and be repositioned and soon the camera feed came back on, the sudden bright light causing him to close his eyes and try to block it with a hand. When the light softened and he opened his eyes he didn’t see gloved claws but naked scales, flipping the hand back and forth once before looking down at himself. He appeared to be completely nude, his brown and cream pattern clashing with the simulated white couch he now sat upon. Even his clit-dick and coin purse were bare though he could feel the simulated free erection was fake, there only to help illustrate any changes. The rest of the false room he sat in was rather plain with white walls bare except for a few windows and nothing else furnishing it. The only spots of color being two blue throw pillows on either side of him. As he was looking around in front of him he a shuffling sound behind him as something else was loaded in, turning around he was treated to the sight of 5 well built african males clad in white undershirts and boxers. They were almost all exactly the same, each about 6’7” with athletic frames slightly unsettling plain faces but that wasn’t what got Flense’s attention. What got his attention were the very, _very_ visible crotch bulges, each hiding at least a footlong of savory black man meat. “Oh my…” the snakeboi gasped, his clit straining against his hidden cock cage at the thought of the five strapping men jumping him and ravaging his body. In almost unison four of them walked from behind the couch and sat on it, their burly frames crowding around him caused him to instinctively scrunch his body up to allow them room even though he knew they had no mass. He was about to ask what they were there for when they began touching him, groping and stroking various areas of his nude frame. The doctor’s voice began to speak again from nowhere, her words piping into the helmets speakers. “First thing to calculate should be the increases in mass to the pelvic region. Expected increase in size to buttocks region should be at least 200% with a 97.2% widening of the hips… The suit can’t simulate internal changes to the anus but a 35% increase in prostate size along with a 180% increase in rectal sensitivity triggered by absorption of foreign sexual fluids. Is that acceptable?” she asked, causing Flense to think about responding before his Mistress responded on his behalf. “That sounds wonderful herr doktor. A fat bubble butt, wide child-bearing hips, a lime sized slut switch and being able to sissygasm just from tasting precum with his back hole? I don’t know about you but that reads like the perfect start to an omega buttslut devoted to dicks.” Torque replied. Two of the men immediately began stroking the sides of his lower abdomen and as if on queue his pelvic region began to thicken and expand, the simsuit adding fake mass until he had the ass of a viper MILF who’s multiple egg clutches had left her with plenty of meat for men to grab onto.The thought of his new rear bouncing with every inch he slithered along the streets caused a shudder to run up his spine, he’d always had a fit butt but being well-toned doesn’t count for anything if there’s no definition to it. This would be the first step towards becoming an object of lust for other men and he welcomed this change wholeheartedly. “Moving onto the breasts, mammaries should increase in size to house both revitalized venom sacs and stimulated lactation glands. Hmm, unsure what the approximate size once both are fully working and healthy so I’ll just set the slider to max for now.” Vahlen said and the one man still standing reached around from behind him to start massaging his nipples. The snakeboi let out a moan that quickly turned into a gasp as his chest grew outward until the not-person was groping tits the size of honeydew melons, the sudden increase in upper body weight almost causing him to fall off the couch. “That’s a little much don’t you think?” his Mistress said as Flense steadied himself, the VR men still running their hands over his hourglass physique. “Let me see that… hmm KK cup is definitely overboard, let’s shave about 4 sizes off and settle on some nice coconut sized HH cups.”  
“I suppose that would keep them pillow sized but manageable, though he’ll need some spinal reinforcement from nanite injections as well as upper body training to avoid back pain.” The doctor agreed and as if by magic the viper’s simulated cleavage shrunk down to a bit smaller but no less generous bust size of 34HH. “Are there any specific areas your race finds to be attractive that we could change, perhaps the hood or tail end?” she asked. Giving him a fat ass and giant boytits was all well and good, heck even his cock shrinking would be acceptable... but altering the rest of his body? That felt like crossing a line that wasn’t meant to be crossed. “Um actually I’m-” He meekly began to protest before the domineering voice of the viper matriarch cut him off. “Quiet sissy, the adults are talking.” Torque ordered, quickly shutting down any dissenting opinion he might have had. “A thicker lower tail means you’re good breeding sow to my people, mutons have also picked up on it as meaning a snake’s a _perfect hole to dump a baby in._ Our hoods are erogenous zones and we see its shape as a way of telling what you’re predisposed towards. Fighting, sabotage, intel gathering… **sex relief work.** ” Flense could almost hear her sneer as his Mistress said those last few words. Would there even be any trace of his original self left besides his mind once the gene therapy was complete? Would he even recognize himself in the mirror or be a stranger in his own flesh? He felt a bit sick at the notion but quickly overcame it. No, NO! He wanted this! This is what he asked for, what he always dreamed of... wasn’t it? As he was thinking he began to feel the tail part of the suit expand, the thickness of his VR body doubling to the snake equivalent of a woman with shapely legs. _‘Guess I won’t be slithering through any vents when the therapy is done.’_ he thought to himself. “Next would be the projected reduction in penile and teste size due to chastity and hormone changes. Interesting, spermatic analysis shows the subject is predisposed to producing predominantly estrogen and X chromosome cells by 96/4 percent. Even without gene therapy he never had a chance of being anything other than a sissy slut, in fact in a few more years his masculinity will have degraded to the point his body will be **unable to produce testosterone at all and require regular consumption of ejaculate** to get the miniscule doses his body needs to function. Semen build up may help stave off the masculine atrophy but with the testicles producing mainly estrogen it’s just as likely to damage as it is to mend.” Vahlen explained, rattling off the scientific reasons that even if he hadn’t found all that sissy porn he would’ve ended up as a prissy limp-wristed whore that eagerly filled his belly with other men’s virile little swimmers. “Is there any way we can modify and speed up the degradation?” Torque asked, causing the snakeboi to freeze.   
“Well… it’s possible to integrate an alteration into the therapy that’ll remove all harmful effects while at the same time accelerating the destruction of his body’s ability to masculine hormones and Y chromosome sperm from years to months. This would have the bonus effect of him still being able to produce any testosterone his body required in an emergency albeit at a cost of daily comfort, due to the increased workload he’d become lethargic and require a 28% in calorie intake to offset withdrawal. Your choice really.” The doctor replied, causing Flense to unconsciously flinch at the fact they were deciding such important things without his input. But what did he expect? Once again he realized just how much independence he’d given up now that he was becoming a sissy, they weren’t people with opinions and attitudes but objects for their masters and mistresses to use for sexual relief and when they tired of that it was a sissy’s purpose to provide entertainment by letting strangers dump jizzloads into them while their owners watched. “Do it, I want him having to slurp spermloads on the regular to keep from feeling weak and tired.” His Mistress said sealing his fate without so much as a single word from him. “Back on the topic of penis and ball shrinkage, his member will only become more vestigial as chastity and therapy goes on. An ideal outcome would be around 0.6-0.3 inches once complete sissification is achieved. The balls will likely shrink around 0.8 centimeters per session stopping at around 1.6cm with viable sperm production maxing out at 2.38 milliliters per year.” Vahlen said, the clacking of her keyboard sounding over the audio receivers as she entered the changes. One of the idle digital men got up and stood in front of him before bending down to fondle his phantom cock, it’s projection slowly beginning to shrink until it was the size of his locked up limp-clit. Once it got smaller than that he felt his chastity cage start to constrict tighter and tighter, forcing his already shrunken dicklette to soften even more to fit inside. After reaching the described size he began to feel the latex covering his coin purse squeeze at his nuts as the man began to fondle them as well, cupping them in his hand while stroking the back of the sack along with lightly tugging his sac. The pressure causing a whimper to escape his mouth as any extra space his tiny nutsack had was pulled taut to simulate it shrinking along with his testes till the VR versions were barely bigger than grapes. _‘Seedless grapes…’_ he thought through the discomfort. _‘A fitting descriptor for a sissy’s fagjuice makers, after all it’s not like I’ll ever be having kids. The best hope my_ ** _worthless dog-paddlers_** _will ever have at getting in a woman is as a sweetener for Mistress’ drinks. Penetration with a sissy clit would be a sin if it was even possible.’_

“What shape would be most alluring for the hood?” The lead scientist asked Torque, causing the snakeboi to snap out of his introspection. “Got any examples? I was thinking heart-shaped but wanted to see if there’s any other options.” Torque replied as another of the men reached over and began stroking his hood, his hands causing a warm tingling sensation to spread through his head. “No. no. no. spade would be interesting but he’s way too in love with cock to be limited to BBC. No. No... definitely gonna go with heart-shaped, after all he’s gonna be a little sissy slut who  **loves to bounce his ass on stranger’s dicks.** ” She selected something and his helmet’s mesh began to tighten and harden in areas, the warm sensation becoming stronger and penetrating his whole head until it felt like the virtual people were stimulating the pleasure centers of his brain directly. His constrained penis let out a trickle of sperm-free precum causing a moan to escape his lips before the one stroking his hood took his free hand and slipped in a finger, his sissyfag brain making him instinctively fellate the digit in his lust-addled state. Flense could hear Vahlen and His Mistress discussing something but wasn’t able to pay attention, enjoying the feeling of strong alpha males bursting with machismo manhandling him like some cheap whore too much to listen. Suddenly as one the men stopped touching him, got up and stood at the front of the couch staring down at him with their plain faces. “Huh?” He slurred almost drunkenly, the tingling feeling in his head persisting even without him being touched. In unison the men picked him up by his torso and wide lower body, cradling him in their big strong arms as the projection of the room began to change. It began to shift, the carpet replacing itself with linoleum tiles and the couch changing into a large freestanding bathtub. They gently set the snakeboi into the tub, his head barely reaching the lip of the bowl. He lazily looked up to them to see they had somehow already disrobed, their giant members twitching up and down in greeting. A grin creeped across his face as they began to stroke themselves before he heard heavy footsteps approaching, turning his head a bit to see 12 muton berserkers crowding around the other side with dicks already in hand. As soon as the first shot of sweet gooey jizz splattered on his stomach a hard electric shock of ecstasy coursed through his body, causing his back to arc as the endorphins raped his mind so hard he had to steady it with his hands.  _ ‘Damn, that felt like I almost came my soul out! But my sissy nub stayed completely soft, is it broken? Nothing came out either… maybe that means I’ve taken another step towards sissydom? After all  _ **_only real dicks spurt, clitties only ooze their fagjuice from their limp useless failure of a penis._ ** ’ He thought, rubbing the spot of digital semen on his tummy before he realized something. He was in a tub surrounded by virile dicks all ready to blow their loads and fill the tub to the brim with sperm, if a single load caused this much pleasure how much would being coated in it cause? Before he could ponder on it any longer he all the dicks began ejaculating into the bathtub, each splash of semen causing his nervous system to catch fire in pleasure. The berserker’s futa cock’s came like firehoses but at the same time the african athletes were no slouches when it came to spewing cum all over his sexualy exaggerated body. His mind could barely register the sight of his giant boytits being painted white due to the powerful dry sissygasms rattling his brain case so hard he could see stars exploding every time his eyes fluttered closed. It was to the point almost all his sensations were muted besides the warm gooeyness of being slowly submurged in alpha dickjuice, but even as the ejaculate level rose to wash over his useless babydick Flense could somewhat make out the words of Dr. Vahlen and his Mistress talking. “...Pulse and breathing is slightly erratic from all the stimuli, are you sure you want me to increase it? Any higher and he may pass out again from the pleasure.”   
“He can handle it, trust me.”   
“If you say so…” that was the last thing he heard before the crushing waves of rapture grew large enough to drown out his ability to process sight and sound, leaving him at the mercy of the rapidly filling jizztub. Now only having only his sense of touch and smell-taste available he felt the delicious fluid reach his bosom level, the spunkdumb sissy shakily raising cupped handfuls of the holy water to baptize his hood in his new cock focused religion. The cum soon reached his chin and before he had a chance to taste a bit of the nutbutter the bottom of the tub suddenly disappeared causing him to fall into the depths of a sea of semen. The snakeboi was now fully enveloped in the brain-frying sensation of the sweet, sweet lovejuice; his entire body intoxicated with the sensation of being coated in the pearlescent liquid. He felt safe, slowly curling into a ball as the pleasure destroyed every single thought or feeling except for three things.   
_ ‘I am a sissy snake slut’ _

_ ‘I live to serve cock, for it is the fate of failures born without masculinity to serve their betters.’ _ _   
_ _ ‘Mistress Torque’s will is my will, I feel pleasure when she is pleased and despair when she is upset.’ _ _   
_ Then after what felt like an eternity Flense felt himself dumped onto solid ground again, the hard surface and spermloads draining away suddenly caused his body to shudder and begin to restart it’s sensory input. The first thing to return was his sense of smell-taste, his tongue rapidly tasting the air for traces of the virtual cum but finding none. Next came touch, allowing him to feel around for the strong alpha males but again finding nothing. Finally came sight and sound, his eyes showing him a featureless white void with nothing but him in it. He reached up to scratch his head but immediately recoiled as the claw that reached up was mother of pearl white with a pink palm. “W-what? What’s happened? What’s wrong with me?” the snakeboi stammered, turning his recolored hands back and forth to examine them. Looking down it appeared his entire body had changed to match his claws and before he could question it further his Mistress’ voice piped into his ears. “Nothing is wrong my darling little sissy, you’re just seeing what the end result of the gene therapy will be. A new you, a  _ better _ you… Here, get a nice full look at  **the TRUE you.** ” She sultrily cooed into his helmet speakers and out of the void a giant wall mirror rose up in front of him. It was just far enough away for his figure to be hazy, forcing him to slither closer, the newfound weight of his lower tail causing him to stumble and almost fall over a few times. Eventually he reached it and took in the full changes of his body. What greeted him was not a slightly altered reflection of himself or a more effeminate version, but a complete and total stranger. He looked like some kind of ancient drawing of a fertility goddess, his tits looking like someone implanted volleyballs in his chest while his exaggerated backside made it seem unfeasible to get through doors let alone fit in vents. His chastity cage had reappeared on him though it was several sizes smaller, making it look more like a body ornament for his genital slit than a restrained dick and balls. The lower half of his body made him feel more like a slug than a snake, it would be unlikely he’d ever be able to dash when it was bloated to the size of 2 vipers. The entirety of his scales were now white with a pink underbelly making him seem like a more girly version of his Mistress, his new larger hood was like a beacon for attention, when looking at his face straight on it was perfectly framed by a giant pink heart instead of it’s normal shape. “Agent Flense are you alright? Your heart rate and breathing are increasing at a concerning rate.” Dr. Vahlen asked but the snakeboi didn’t answer. He began rubbing his arms slowly, then faster until it changed from rubbing to clawing at the scales as if trying to forcibly remove their new coloration. “Flense? Flense please stop. I said STOP IT, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Torque’s voice yelled orders from the helmet speakers which he paid no heed to. He began clawing at one of the obscene tits before gripping the simulated breast and trying to rip it off, it’s simulated flesh turning static as it started to rupture gel. “Not me not me not me, nonononono I’m underneath it all! Got to be, just gotta dig myself out!” Flense began mumbling to himself, all the while cutting at his simulated form with his talons.   
“What’s wrong with him?!” Torque demanded, wanting to rush over and restrain the other viper but worried if the sudden interaction might cause further problems.   
“He appears to be having a severe panic attack due to not being able to recognize his new form as himself. I’m working on shutting down the simulation but he’ll get through the suit and to his actual body before I’m done.” The scientist replied as her fingers danced over the keys. “Teacup?” immediately the codex sprung to life out of its computer casing at the very mention of her name.   
“What’s up, boss-ma’am?”   
“I’m going to open a simple doorway into the simulation so you can walk in and get him out of the simsuit while Teacup administers a sedative, hopefully it won’t make it worse…” She said as she typed and soon a single rectangular hole appeared in the outer cube of virtual space. ”Go, now!” They both quickly entered through the doorway and dashed up to him, the distraught viper not noticing them. Teacup held him still while Torque began undoing seals and removing parts of the suit. Once the right arm’s sleeve was off the codex produced a syringe and injected him causing the snakeboi’s struggles to become sluggish before drifting again into unconsciousness. Flense bolted upright the moment he woke, immediately looking over his hands and for any trace of the simulated alterations. “Hey! Hey, it’s ok. Your back in the real world now Flense. You’re safe.” Torque said from the chair next to the medical bed, taking a hold of one of his hands and holding it tenderly. “What happened?” he asked, still feeling a bit uneasy. “You had a minor mental breakdown while in the virtual simulation, subconsciously your mind rejected the altered representation of your body causing you to panic.” Dr. Vahlen replied from where she stood nearby, checking his vital signs from a nearby monitor. “It’s not uncommon for gene therapy patients who will be undergoing physical changes to experience a mental disconnect between themselves and their avatar, high amounts of changes usually leads to a higher chance of it happening.”   
“How do you feel?” his Mistress asked him, her eyes showing genuine concern for the.squaddie. “Honestly? Utterly terrified.” he replied flatly “When I saw how I was going to change… I started thinking about how I’d be fucked and used as a cum receptacle and how great it’d be. But then as I started to think about how you’d do stuff like loan me out as a sissy streetwalker to strangers and leave me as a gloryhole attendant that you might start getting bored with me… and then abandon me to fend for myself, sorta like how the Elders abandoned us here on Earth when they lost.” The explanation hung heavy in the air, no one really liked to think about how their former alien masters had discarded them like a toy they were bored with.    
“Oh sweetie, I may seem abrasive to others but I’m not a monster.” She said, pulling the smaller viper into a hug that almost buried his face in her bosom. Such intimate contact caused a blush to begin creeping across his face as his little clitty began to stir, a small trickle of precum beginning to stain the sheets of the medical bed. “As matriarch I make sure to watch out for my subordinates and take special care of those I take an interest in. I’ll never abandon you and will support you even after you’ve been made into the best jizz guzzling sissy snake ever to grace this earth. The only thing you need to worry about right now is following your slutty dreams and I’ll make sure to support you along the way.”   
“Plus you’ll always be welcome at XCOM, no matter your life choices.” Vahlen chimed in, looking up from the monitors with a kindly smile. “Thanks Ma’am. You too Torque, I mean Mistress.” the snakeboi said, pulling his head out of her cleavage returning the hug. “Torque is fine every now and then, my little whore.” She replied before breaking the hug, a slight smile creeping across her face as she peered down at the damp area on the blanket covering his lower body. “Oh my, did you get excited from just a hug? Or was all that mushy stuff just the sissy stimulus needed to get back into the mood of a constantly horny degenerate?” Torque asked while barely suppressing a giggle. “Yes, actually I was wondering if it’s not too much to ask if you and Dr. Vahlen would like to um… you know, s-spitroast me on your fat dicks?” he asked, shyly tapping his index claws together. His Mistress leaned over and drew him into a loose bear hug, planting a quick kiss on the back of his head. “I knew you had potential, you’ve only just bounced back and already you’re begging to have your boihole plundered.” she said with a grin before sliding a hand under the blanket and beginning to stroke his impotent nutsack, lightly running her claws across its scaly surface in a playful fashion. The stimulation elicited a soft moan from him causing a quick spurt of precum to coat his Mistress’ fingers. “Well your little squirtgun is certainly eager, what about you Vahlen? Feel like sampling some sissy snake?” she asked, withdrawing her and licking the juices off. 

“First I want to know how you knew I gave myself a cock?” The doctor asked Flense, a quizzical look crossing her face. “Oh… Well um, You’re head of research and your office is in the center of the gene therapy wing so I figured you might have experimented on yourself.” He replied, nervously futzing with the sheet now. “Also I uh… noticed it’s outline through your trousers when we arrived.”   
“Already putting your recon skills to better use eh? Well, it’s always useful to test a subject’s gag reflex and I have nothing better to do at the moment.” She said with a smile before fishing her 7.5 inch penis out of her pants and positioning herself on the side of the bed opposite Torque. The snakeboi threw the sheet off the bed and moved so he was laying horizontally on his back, his head and lower body hanging over the sides. Torque took a few moments to fondle the sissy’s balls as her dick reached full mast, giving the latex covered orbs a gentle squeeze before tracing her fingers down to his rectum. She gently inserted two fingers eliciting a coo of pleasure from the male viper, tickling his prostate before removing them and lining up her member with his back entrance. She slid it into the virgin hole a few inches at a time, stopping to allow Flense to catch his breath before pushing more in. As soon as she was hilted in Flense’s ass he let out a moan of pleasure, the volume growing as his Mistress rubbed the slight abdominal bump caused by her penis. Growing impatient, Dr. Vahlen took her cock and began slapping it on the dazed slut’s cheek. “You said you wanted to be spit roasted sissy, now open wide so I can take your temperature.” She ordered and he obeyed, holding his maw open as big as it would go without distending. Unlike Torque the scientist didn’t ease her way in, instead she grabbed the sides of his hood like handles and rammed it down his throat in one go. She let her dick rest there for a moment before beginning to relentlessly jackhammer his throat, her heavy nutsack smashing Flense in the nose with their musky scent with every thrust. The viper slurped greedily on the Vahlen’s meatstick, wrapping his flexible tongue around it’s girth and flicking it’s forked tip against her glans in hopes of coaxing out more precum. This had the desired effect, eliciting a groan from the doctor as she began planting the first shots of seed down his throat. The snakeboi did his best to swallow the river of dickjuice, his throat distending as he downed huge wads of the spunk at a time. His Mistress took a more measured approach at raiding his asshole, making almost painfully slow thrusts until her cock began to trickle out the pearlescent fluid to coat his inner walls. Once the floodgates had opened she began to pick up speed, the cum helping her piston in and out at an almost breakneck pace. Eventually she thrust in one final time and laid her full weight on top of the sissy, her creamy load blasting the inside of his boypussy until it was whiter than a full milk jug. Torque could feel Flense’s abdomen begin to inflate with her jizz as she pinned him down, the feeling made all the sweeter by his dicklette leaking watery precum onto their pressed together scales. Vahlen didn’t last much longer, releasing his hood and gripping the bed’s handrails as she began to cum in full force. The explosion of semen nearly drowned the lithe snakeboi, having to actually rely on his throat’s ability to distend to just allow the wave of swimmers to force itself down in a vain attempt to impregnate his belly. The normally stoic scientist’s face contorted in orgasmic pleasure, her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as it wordlessly howled in bliss. Her thrusts became fewer and more jerky as her firehose blast began to slow, slowly withdrawing her softening dick as she began to let herself fall over onto the bed as well. Eventually the two dickgirls and their sissy snake crawled in a more vertical position, cuddling together for a bit in the afterglow. Flense laid there with them, a bit frustrated that he wasn’t able to cum but honestly what did he expect now that his useless willy was locked away? He closed his eyes in semi-contentment until he felt something poking at his clitty cage… two somethings in fact. Looking down he saw that his Mistress and the doctor had sandwiched his little pink prison between their half chubbed cocks. “You didn’t think you were finished were you? After all a sissy whore has to make sure to jerk the last of her patrons’ sperm onto his skin, otherwise how else will everyone see your  **faggot badge of honor?** ” she said, the two futas guiding his  **limp-wristed dick wankers** to their waiting penises. He nodded and began moving to lower his head, eager for another scale exfoliation before Troque stopped him. “Ah ah ah! Before a sissy earns more face marks they have to start at the bottom. That means it’s time for your dicklette’s second testosterone treatment.” She explained, tapping a claw on the unbreakable plastic of his cage.    
“You won’t even need to remove your chastity cage either. The latex coating is designed to detect the seminal fluid from  **actual virlie testes** and allow it to seep in,before vacuum sealing so your  **pathetic nuts and squirtgun** can stew in it.” Vahlen added, her cold and calculating demeanor having returned after blowing her load. The snakeboi felt a bit disappointed at not getting another facial but did as he was told and jerked the last of his better’s cum onto his cage, marveling as the pink latex sucked it up like it hadn’t even been there. Once done he felt a slight loosening around his sack as it let the jizz completely coat his coinpurse before going taut again, a squishy feeling spreading across his balls as the cum was mashed against his testes.   
“Good boi. Now it’s getting late, about time we head back to the dorm so I can introduce you to my groupies…”


	4. End of the First Day

It was around 21:50 as they made their way back to the viper dorms, the halls having emptied considerably on their way there. Flense had put back on his hoodie but had forgone the shorts, instead replacing them with a modest skirt Vahlen had laying around. It felt nice to get started on wearing girly clothes now that he was set on the path of a sissy, an extra thrill running through every time his chastity cage nearly flashed a passerby. The snakeboi quickly picked up on how to slither to avoid accidentally causing the front to tent up or overstimulating his freeballing clitty by rubbing against the fabric, not wanting to stain his first new piece of clothing so soon after getting it.

When they arrived at the dorm locker rooms it was about ⅓ empty, most of the other snakes were stripping and preparing to go to sleep. Most silently watched as they went to his locker and his mistress made him strip before gathering up his things and bringing them to an empty locker closer to her own. Flense could feel them staring at him as he moved, the oppressive feeling of their gazes only stopped by the protection of Torque’s presence. They may have felt pity or even lust towards the  **newly emasculated weakling** but none acted upon it, too afraid to challenge the matriarch’s will. Instead they simply ignored the sissy and went back to undressing, the only ones still paying him any mind were a group of six near his new locker. They were a diverse group of individuals, each having different colors and patterns barring two who appeared to be fraternal twins. His Mistress approached the group and they each gave a slight bow of respect to her, the one wearing an armored helmet leaning a bit too far and almost smacking it against her. She let out a sigh of exacerbation at the clumsiness before going to her locker and storing her clothes. Flense followed suit and put away his belongings in his new locker before they turned to address the group, the snakeboi hiding slightly behind Torque’s taller body. “Boys, ladies… Catapult” she began addressing them “I want to introduce you all to someone, this is the newest edition to our little group: Squaddie Flense. He’s a talented little buttslut who’s deepest wish is to be made into a sissy whore who takes dick more than enemy lives.” His Mistress moved slightly to the side so he was now the center of attention. They eyed him for a bit before one of them, a purple and black male viper wearing makeup and a similar chastity cage though his nuts were twice the size of Flense’s little coinpurse.

“Well aren’t you a little cutie, I just know we’re gonna get along swell! I’m Reave, the resident gayboi of Torque’s groupies. I can give you plenty of pointers at the sissy lifestyle so we’ll probably be seeing plenty of each other. Let me introduce you to the rest; you’ve probably heard of the twins Cutter and Gutter, Snapback’s the marksman of our group, Quicksilver is an assault specialist and the dunce in the helmet is Catapult.” The effeminate snake explained, taking the new member by the hand as he introduced the rest in order.   
“Hello” The twins spoke at the same time.   
“Sup, new meat.” Snapback replied, her cockhead already begining to peek out.

Quicksilver said nothing, instead she just gave a grunt and a nod.   
“Aw c’mon Reave, why you gotta bust my balls in front of the newbie?” Catapult asked, his helmet giving him a tinny rasp to his voice.   
“Because you still have shit depth perception with that bucket on.” his Mistress replied, tapping a claw against the metal forehead. “And you’ll keep it on until you can go through a door without smacking your head against the frame. Now let’s get his initiation done already, I’m hungry and want to sleep.”

“Initiation?” The snakeboi asked, his imagination already running wild with dirty thoughts. “Oh it’s nothing weird that’d you’d have a problem with.” Reave replied. “It’s just a little thing to make sure you get used to our smell and taste quickly.” he then leaned in close to the fellow sissy and whispered an explanation in his ear causing Flense to blush before moving into a coiled position and leaning his head back in anticipation.

The group quickly jerked their cocks to attention and once ready formed a line starting with Quicksilver and ending in Reave. One by one they went up and plopped their junk across the crouched viper’s face, letting him breath in the musky scent of their balls and get a sampling of precum. The twins slapped both their cocks against his face at the same time, making sure he was able to taste the slight but distinct differences between them. Finally it was Reave’s turn but since he was locked in chastity the gay snake instead opted for hefting his large balls up and dragging them accross his face. The humiliation caused Flense’s little clitty to strain against its confines, leaking a bit in hope of a chance at release.

“Make sure you let those flavors of dick burn into your brain sissy, you’ll be tasting them pretty often. Now let’s grab something to eat and turn in, I’m tired as shit…” His Mistress said after the last pair of nuts graced the snakeboi’s visage, his face now covered in streaks of precum and sweat. With the initiation done they all finished changing into their leisure clothes and headed to the mess hall. Flense was nervous, his heart was threatening to jackhammer it’s way out of his chest but Reave seemed to have taken notice and made idle chatter as they all slithered to the cafeteria. “Loosen up hon, you’re among friends here. No one’s gonna judge you for your tastes or fetishes, not if it means going against the matriarch.” The other sissy said helping put the snakeboi at ease. “Thanks... I guess it’s just I’ve been hiding this part of myself for so long I’m still kinda scared of rejection.” He replied. 

“Oh don’t be, boss girl here’s got the biggest dick and strongest bite around, ain’t no one gonna fuck with her unless they wanna be thrown through a window!” Snapback chimed in before letting out a hearty laugh at what Flense assumed was an in-joke on something he hadn’t been around for. It made him smile and eventually they started talking like old friends, one asking something about him before he asked something about another of the group. Once they reached the mess hall they each grabbed a meal, before staking claim on a large table. Flense grabbed some chicken alfredo and joined the group, taking a seat next to his Mistress. Before he was able to take a bite of his food she grabbed his tray and after taking a quick look around moved it under the table. The snakeboi was confused and looked down only to be greeted by the scene of Torque having unzipped her shorts so she could jerk massive futa cock off, the dickhead pointed directly at his serving of pasta. He blushed as she coated his food in an extra large helping of baby batter, the potent viper goo the plate into a miniature jizz lake. His Mistress looked around again then brought the tray back up and plopped it in front of the sissy snake with a sensual smile. “Eat up pet, the extra sauce is chock full of protein to help you grow up into a  **limp-wristed sissy with a bubble butt.** ” She said before going back to her meal. Flense nodded, picking up his fork and spearing a bit of semen coated pasta and meat before raising it to his mouth and eating it. He chewed for a bit before swallowing, a happy smile creeping across his face. This dish had always been a kind of comfort food for him, but with this new “seasoning” it was likely to become his favorite dish.

After finishing their meals the group returned to the locker room and striped down to get ready to sleep. Unlike the humanoid races who slept in beds, vipers prefered to sleep together in giant cushioned pits. This allowed them to coil their bodies around each other and form a ball to conserve body heat as well as space, similar to how earth snakes come together to make mating balls. The tight packing of bodies was incredibly intimate as well, each night usually ended with someone fucking someone before the morning. 

Flense hesitated as the others slid into the pit, feeling a bit anxious at the idea of having all those stronger bodies pressing against him. Eventually it was just him and his Mistress left standing at the edge before she took his hand and led him in. Almost immediately Torque curled herself around him before the others followed suit, her already half hard cock resting between his asscheeks. None of them said anything, instead just focusing on falling asleep while their pungent scents assaulted the snakeboi’s senses. Already the heady musk from their genital slits was causing his clitty to strain against it’s cage in a vain attempt to get hard, a few drops of pre escape from the tip. He wasn’t lying there too long before he felt his sleeping Mistress begin to hump his buttocks, her now fully erect boibreaker teasing his butthole as it slid back and forth between his rear. The backdoor stimulation only frustrated his dicklette more as the delicious feeling of her glazing his buns with her cum caused him to squirt a small jet of pre. The potent smell of his Mistress’ jizz coating his backside quickly began to affect the other groupies causing their dicks to begin to harden. Soon all of them were spooning against the helpless sissy’s body, layers of precum and semen slowly building up until he was completely covered in the sticky fluid as Torque kept hotdogging his rear end. The feeling was divine, reminding Flense this was what he had to look forward to for the rest of life as a cumslut, being coated in seed of more virile males and futas while his impotent little micropenis was locked away forever with the sole purpose of spurting out any bit of masculinity his itty-bitty ballsack may accidently produced.   
_ ‘This is everything I hoped for, I can’t wait to get started learning to be the best sissy slut I can be for Mistress Torque…’ _ He thought as he fell into a deep slumber, one no doubt filled full of cocks and cum.


End file.
